Mobile communications devices (e.g., wireless phones) have become an integral part of everyday life. For example, a user traditionally used mobile communications devices to place and receive telephone calls when the user was away from a fixed communication device, e.g., a house or office telephone. In some instances, the mobile communications device became the primary device via which the user communicated with other users as the user became accustomed to the convenience and functionality of the device.
Further, the communication techniques that may be employed using a mobile communications device have increased, from voice communication to text messaging and emails. Accordingly, a wide variety of form factors have been employed by the mobile communications device to accommodate this functionality. Once such form factor involved a sliding keyboard and display such that the keyboard could be “hid” behind the display when not in use. However, this traditional form factor involved placement of the display at a significant distance from the keyboard so that a user could interact with the keyboard without interference from the display device. This placement could result in a variety of undesirable consequences, such as a smaller keyboard, increase in size of the mobile communications device, and so on.